Changing Sides
by DEARe-Daft
Summary: She assumed he was gone for a while, but it ended up for days. She knew she couldn't continue without his presence being beside her, despite the arguments that they shared. She didn't want to let go, not just yet. My first story! Criticism is accepted!
1. After a battle, comes arguments

He landed onto his feet with the scraping of the ground. "Damn...he's pretty stronger than I thought he'd be." he stated as his gripping of Tetsusaiga's handle had increased to his anger of not defeating the rather large demon. "Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome warned when she got the eyesight of the opposing demon coming forth. Inuyasha concentrated his focus onto the sharpness of the blade he was holding. From his experiences, he comprehended when to perform his powerful technique upon the demon. Suddenly to sound of his voice echoed throughout he green forest atmosphere. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. Sending the three forces of power towards the demon, the demon fell upon and disintegrated upon the hanyo. "Tch, he wasn't so tough." He cockily said as he slung Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. "Kagome! Let's go!" Inuyasha called out towards as she gave him her attention when she announced her name. Of course, Kagome would give any type of attention to that voice. Kagome hurried to his side as they made their way back to the hut of Kaede's, where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were held as the two settled off to the disturbance that brought them to the location to fight that demon.

"Inuyasha, we should probably hurry. The others are waiting for us." Kagome said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

After a few steps, both of them had heard the audible sounds of jumping, following with that voice that belong to who could guess. Myoga!

"Inuyasha-sama, that was fight. But we all knew that you could defeat that horrid demon." Myoga complimented as he lied onto his shoulder, then arriving to his neck to suckle his blood.

Inuyasha slapped his neck to cease Myoga's activity of taking additional blood from his neck.

"What are you talking about? You never help us at all! All you do is hide into safety while we do the dirty work!" Inuyasha protested with exaggeration. Kagome just witnessed the argument between the two; she was used to it though.

"I-I-I'm very sorry, Inuyasha-sama." the flea apologized with his head bowed in hoping for forgiveness.

"Don't be so hostile, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped at him as she shot him a glare.

"Kagome you know it's the truth!" Inuyasha shouted back.

She gave him a strong stare as she had ceased walk any further. Inuyasha turned around to notice she was only glaring at him through his forehead.

"Kagome…?"

"Sit!" She commanded as a loud 'thump' was heard and a sort of scream was emitted from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed himself with his arms to regain his posture as he decided not to argue anymore with either Kagome or Myoga.

Soon enough, the three had already arrived to the hut that seemingly belonged to Kaede. When they entered, Shippo ran over to Kagome and tightly hugged her legs, due to the height he was currently at.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay? Was the demon big? Did it hurt you or Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

consecutively.

Kagome nodded and answered all of his questions calming him as soon as Kaede appeared with their dinner awaiting.

Everyone ate peacefully as many moments had occurred during that time. Miroku appeared to have a red-hand mark that was stained to his face from Sango. Of course, we all know what he was guilty for. Shippo was literally full of all the food Kaede prepared and fell onto his back as he finished and for Kagome and Inuyasha, well, they had their own arguments. As their argument descended, Shippo couldn't help but to say…

"I should really illustrate your arguments, Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha spat towards Shippo towards his suggestion as he punched his fist right into his cranium.

"Ow!" There, appeared a red bump upon Shippo's head.

Kagome clenched onto her chopsticks as that had taken place. "Inuyasha…" she started.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked up from his bowl.

"Sit!" Kagome demanded and another loud 'thump' was heard.

"Kagome! That was two times today!" he complained as he held up two of his fingers to indicate.

"Well, you should learn NOT to hit Shippo." she said as she took another bite.

After that, everyone laughed, even Kagome. She couldn't help to.

As dinner had gone and all that was remained were empty bowls, Inuyasha had stood up and so had Miroku.

"We should go soon. If Koga thinks he'll beat me to Naraku then he has another thing coming!" Inuyasha stated.

Everyone agreed as everyone exited outside, saying their 'goodbyes' and 'be carefuls' to Kaede and the villagers who had lived there.

"Oh, I forgot to say!" Kagome said

Everyone looked at Kagome, concerned.

"I have an exam and I need study. I can't help to get anymore zeros anymore!"

"Just forget about school, Kagome." Inuyasha blurted out. "It's not even relevant when you keep coming here."

"But I still need to study, Inuyasha." Kagome said back at him.

"Yes that is true." Sango agreed, standing next to Kagome. "Kagome-chan does need to focus on her time period."

"It isn't smart to be off to Naraku's castle without breaks. We'd be dead if we didn't do so." Miroku added as Kirara and Shippo nodded in agreement also.

"Whatever. Just don't take long, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry! I'll be back as soon as I finish that exam." Kagome called back as she took off running to the well where she had arrived from. _I hope I'll be back as soon as I finish that exam. I do have a lot of studying to do. And Grandpa must've came up with some outrageous disease too. _


	2. Good Night, Good Morning

**A/N: I didn't know how the first chapter went and how it brought people's attention, but I'm glad I published it and I hope this story will continue for a great amount of time for the enjoyment of readers! I do want to inform you that this does take the setting of when they are still searching of the Shikon Jewel Shards and Naraku was still creating incarnations, if that's what others wanted know. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chap.! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor take possession of the characters in this story. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomiuri TV, and to the other rightful owners. I'm not sure who but those are the two I'm capable of knowing! **

The moon's luminous light illuminated Kagome's room as her pencil that was gripped by her hand has fiercely brought to impact upon paper. Of all the days she'd been absent, her mother and Sota had gathered her homework in which the days she was absent and the stack of paper almost drove Kagome into insanity. She also didn't notice that the lesson that she was on before they went onto the search of the shattered Sacred Jewel had altered into Geometry. Kagome flipped the page once again to travel to next lesson that was taught three days previously. As she did so, there was light knock and the echoing of Kagome's door opening slightly, displaying a partial face and a pet's face. It was Sota, and Buyo was resting in his hands.

"Oh, Kagome. You're studying." Sota said, as he stroked the cat's fur casually.

Before looking to him, Kagome peered at her alarm clock that showed the time of: 22:10

"Sota! It's 10:22! You should've been in bed about an hour ago." Kagome said as she noted the Buyo's 'meow' as the cat closed his eyes and relaxed.

Sota took a seat upon Kagome's bed as she did the same. Kagome sighed of exhaustion and sleepiness and looked at her brother, awaiting an explanation of why he had entered her room.

"I couldn't sleep and-" Sota began but was suddenly ceased to speak as her elder sister interrupted.

"Sota, demons aren't in our time era. How many times do I have to say that?" Kagome said.

"B-B-But, you fight demons all the time! What if they followed you and came to take over the world! A-And what about that Naraku guy? What if he came here!?" Sota exclaimed.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. The only person who can get out of the well from Feudal Japan is only Inuyasha, okay?" She reassured him with a smile.

"O-Okay…" he said as he stood to his feet a reached for the knob on the door and exited out of the room with Buyo's occasional purring.

Kagome stretched her arms as she readied for bed; her exam was due for Friday, so she had plenty of time to study.

"As always, this is way better than sleeping on the ground." She whispered to herself as she collapsed onto her bed. Morning would arrive and another day in her era would begin…hopefully.

…./…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

The fire crackled at a medium volume as the four ate by the river nearby.

"I wonder how Kagome-chan is going…" Sango said out of her own curiosity as she peered at the sky. Sango maybe assumed that Kagome would somehow fall from the sky and end up right where they are.

Miroku nodded in agreement as his hand wasn't in his lap but 'somewhere else'.

The color of vibrant crimson came across here face as she felt that hand in 'that place'. Only one person she knew that would even dare to place their hand.

And within a few seconds…SLAP! Miroku cherished the red-hand mark that Sango had given him as he rubbed his hand now onto his cheek, hoping for the handprint to disappear.

"Miroku, you never give up do you?" Inuyasha asked while taking a bite from an apple that had fallen from a nearby tree.

"Yeah. All she's gonna do is slap you if you do it again and again, so why bother?" Shippo questioned as well while playing with Kirara.

"Maybe I should illustrate Sango and Miroku's problems and show them to villagers. They really happen to like my drawings." Shippo added.

Inuyasha could imagine the villagers' faces if that possible incident were to occur.

Again, another bump was left upon Shippo's precious head after Inuyasha decided to give him another punch. Shippo launched at him as he tried to retrieve revenge from his hurting head, but the dog demon restrained him from doing so by the force of his hand and laughed while he did so.

"Imagine this, Shippo-chan! Miroku placing his hand onto Sango's bottom. Now how'd that look if you were to draw it?!" Inuyasha said in his nice, but teasingly, tone of voice.

"I can't imagine anything now that you've hit me on my head so many times!" Shippo said while gripping his head, hopefully the pain would descend.

After the laughs had passed by, seriousness kicked in, thanks to Miroku.

"Now, about Naraku. His castle is near, so we'll be capable of finding him." Miroku suggested.

"Why don't we go right now? So what if Kagome's not here?! It doesn't matter!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Inuyasha, it's not that easy. Kagome holds the ability to sense the Shikon Jewel Shards and also…" Miroku pointed towards the sky that was altering to a nightly atmosphere. "...A new moon is arriving and we all know what that means, Inuyasha."

"Damn! Why now?!" Inuyasha cursed.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Replacing the moon's luminescence, the sun crept from the small creak of the Kagome's window, shining directly upon her closed eyes. It was faint, but Kagome could hear the audible sound of her mother calling her.

"Kagome-chan! It's time to wake up!"

She groaned in the disturbance of her peaceful slumber.

"Right! School's today!" Kagome realized and hopped up to ready herself for school but soon she worried about her friends worrying about her 'two-timing scoundrel boyfriend'.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

The footsteps of Kagome's shoes were like a rhythmic song to her she decided to hum to herself, until Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi arrived to her side a abruptly began a discussion of Kagome's 'two-timing, bad-boy, boyfriend'.

"What about that guy named…hmmm…oh yeah, Koga-kun! What's with him?" Eri said.

"Maybe he still loves Kagome!" Yuka suggested.

"Hey, Kagome. Who's the guy who wanted you to bear his child? Is he still asking or does he like someone else?" Ayumi questioned.

"N-N-No, well, he doesn't want ME to bear his child, but-" Kagome attempted answer the continuation of questioned that would likely go on forever until they reached their destination which was their rightful school.

_I'm not even interested into boys into this time of my life! But I couldn't reveal what I've done in the Feudal era! When the weekend comes, I'll be off to see Inuyasha and the others! Look on the bright side, Kagome! _ Kagome thought to herself, blocking the consecutive question that happened to continue.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Shippo yawned as he stretched his arms and legs as he had awoken from his slumber. "Inuyasha, are you awake?!" Shippo yelled, his direction of eyesight up a the branch of the cherry blossom trees that Inuyasha slept as Tetsusaiga in its sheath lie beside him for emergencies that were able to occur.

Opening one eye, Inuyasha then jumped down from the tree, landing flawlessly onto his toes then looking down at Shippo.

Shippo shivered lightly as Inuyasha simply stared at him with his golden eyes.

"Inu…Yasha…" Shippo said.

Inuyasha then reached for his Tetsusaiga, revealing the sharp blade towards Shippo's direction.

"INUYASHA, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Shippo yelled, scared to death. That triggered everyone's attention, even Kirara lifted her head to notice what was going.

There, was Inuyasha laughing to death upon the grass and Shippo upon the grass as well but his eyes were swirling and his mouth opened with shock.

"Hah! You wouldn't even imagine your face, Shippo!" Inuyasha laughed hysterically.

Sango had somewhat appeared behind Inuyasha but within a distance. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned to notice Sango behind him from some feet away.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her hiraikotsu to Inuyasha's direction.

The dog demon was struck into the air and brought down due to effort of gravity with a loud 'THUMP!'

Inuyasha stood straight up to his feet and protested against Sango's performance.

"What are you?! The new Kagome!?"

Everyone laughed, excluding Inuyasha.

When the half-demon got a glimpse of Shippo laughing and regaining his conscience, he raised his fist and punched Shippo's directly into his cranium.

"Inuyaaashaaa…" Sango called from the same position she was previously at.

Inuyasha couldn't move, it was as if he were frozen by telekinesis.

"Wait! Sango! Er…Sango-chan, you wouldn't hurt me, would you. I mean we're-" Inuyasha began but was suddenly stopped when he saw the boomerang coming forth towards him.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her hiraikotsu in Inuyasha's direction, sending him off into the air and cascading into the dirt.

"Damnit..." Inuyasha cursed.


End file.
